1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
The multimode optical fibers allow easy splicing between fibers and easy construction of networks using equipment with low required performance and therefore are commonly used in application of short-haul information transmission like a LAN (Local Area Network). Particularly, the multimode optical fibers are often used in a rather short length for optical fiber, e.g., in the cable length of not more than 500 m, and are generally used with connectors attached to their two ends.